Lo que ya quedó atrás
by Nub
Summary: TERCER CAPÌTULO POR FIN! DRACO SE ENCUENTRA DE NUEVO CON HERMIONE Y CON CIERTOS CHICOS DE LA INFANCIA, SIN MAS LEELA! JEJEJE
1. Una propuesta indecorosa

Hola: Aquí les traigo este fic, espero que les guste, los personales no son míos todo de J.K. Disfrútenla!!  
  
Lo que ya quedó atrás.  
Snake  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
Una Propuesta Indecorosa  
  
Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy, pero no sé dejen engañar por el nombre, la historia que tengo por contar ha matado para siempre al Malfoy que he sido hasta ahora. Una lluviosa noche de octubre cae sobre mis hombros, han pasado ya varios años desde la tragedia. Camino por un amplio parque ubicado en las afueras de la cuidad con la mirada perdida y ausenté, como ya se me ha hecho costumbre. Hacía esto todas las noches desde que ella se había ido, desde su muerte........era algo que quería apartar de mi mente pero que al mismo tiempo cruzaba por ella como una gran necesidad de no olvidarla. Aún podía ver el penetrante color de la sangre bajo su cuerpo inerte y la expresión de su rostro, que aunque casi sin vida, me decía que me amaba. Pero me estoy desviando del tema, de eso hablaré mas tarde. Esta noche quiero que sea decisiva para mi; quiero dejar todo claro en mi mente y mi alma que son un mar de confusión desde su partida, me he dado cuenta que si no hago algo voy a acabar el resto de mis días como una persona anodina, que se cierra a la compañía de los demás por una herida que ya debió de haber sanado hace mucho tiempo pero que aún pesa en mi corazón.  
  
En realidad nunca sabré cuando comenzó todo esto, tal vez desde el colegio, pero lo que si sé, y es lo que les contaré, es aquel día que la vi después de 5 largos años de perderle la pista. Lucía tan radiante, hermosa, y.....no lo sé, algo que nunca había notado en aquella chica de 17 años que salió de Hogwarts.  
  
Ahí estaba ella en aquella fiesta, con una túnica azul celeste que le quedaba maravillosamente ajustada a su cuerpo esbelto y bastante bien formado; sus piernas, recorrí totalmente este sendero de arriba a abajo con una mirada penetrante y me detuve en esas caderas tan sensuales que movía al compás de la música, y no pude evitar fijarme en esos pechos firmes que presumía en su amplio escote. Había cambiado bastante, eso era obvio, su cabello por ejemplo ya no era una maraña de pelo enorme, ahora lo llevaba perfectamente bien arreglado con un moño del color de su traje. No había crecido mucho en altura, pero si había desarrollado otros atributos, que captaron mi atención por completo al momento de verla junto a la mesa de las bebidas............¿un momento?, ¿caderas sensuales?, ¿pechos firmes?, ¿atributos especiales?, ¿estaba acaso describiendo a la chica que yo creía que estaba describiendo??, ¿¿a la que me había odiado tanto al grado de cachetearme en tercer curso y darse el lujo de amenazarme e humillarme con sus comentarios a mi, a Draco Malfoy, tantas veces en público?? ¿¿Era Hermione Granger??. Si, era ella, pero esta vez su sensualidad parecía estar ganándole la partida a mi orgullo, porque a pesar de todo esto, no podía lograr quitarle la vista de encima a la chica. Comencé a elucubrar en mi mente la posibilidad de caminar hacia ella y empezar una conversación con cualquier pretexto que se me viniese a la mente con tal de estar un momento cerca de ella y poder admirarla más a fondo, pero ¿qué le diría?, "Hola ¿cómo estás?, soy Draco Malfoy, aquel chico que siempre odiaste en el colegio, pero ¿sabes? Acabo de divisarte desde hace un rato y quiero decirte que me atraes mucho sexualmente", no, de solo pensarlo me sonaba estúpido y antes de que terminara siquiera de hablar, ella me estamparía seguramente una cachetada en el rostro.  
  
No había ningún problema en cuanto a abandonar a mi acompañante para ir tras ella, al fin de cuentas era una de esas conquistas que nunca tomaba enserio y que me duraban solo una noche. La joven que me acompañaba era muy guapa, cierto, pero tenía cerebro de *Escreguto. Miré de reojo a mi acompañante y supuse que en el único lugar en que me podría entender con ella sería en la cama. La chica me miró sorprendida tal vez al ver que le prestaba un poco de mi valiosísima atención.  
  
-¿Quieres que nos marchemos ya de este lugar?- me preguntó sensualmente con su voz melosa- te vez aburrido, si nos vamos a un lugar más privado podemos  
pasarla mejor.  
  
La chica se me insinuaba descaradamente al decir estas palabras y lo único que yo pude hacer es soltar una risa arrogante.  
  
-¿Crees que puedas llegar a complacerme aunque sea en ese sentido?, por que  
para entretenerme definitivamente no funcionas.  
  
La joven llamada Marie me miró con dolor por haber roto su espíritu de mujer competente y a continuación me dirigió unas palabras frías.  
  
-Eres cruel, pero no tengo por que soportar tu actitud de niño mimado- dijo  
esta muy indignada. -No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas- conteste, rogando que no tardara mucho  
en decidirse a marchar.  
-Bien, pues me voy.  
  
Pero seguía sentada ahí frente a mi como esperando a que yo cambiase mi parecer. Que poco sabía de mi, un Malfoy siempre consigue lo que quiere y esa noche ella no era mi objetivo.  
  
-¿Y que estas esperando?- pregunté al ver que no se decidía. -Te estoy dando tiempo para que te des cuenta de lo que vas a perder si me  
dejas ir.  
  
En ese momento no pude contener una gran carcajada, ¡vaya cada hembra que me escogía!.  
  
-Vamos ya márchate, necesito una mujer con un poco de sentido común,  
¿sabes?. No eres digna de que te vean con migo.  
  
Ella definitivamente estaba indignadísima, y yo caí en la impaciencia total, ¿qué nunca se rendían las chicas como ella?. Al paso de mi vida me había encontrado con muchas como ella, típicas mujeres que hacen lo que sea por tener solo una noche de pasión con migo, pero ¿qué podría esperar del sexo femenino?, soy irresistible.  
  
-Pues que te aproveche tu fiestecita- y Marie se dio media vuelta para  
abandonar el salón.  
  
Yo sonreí satisfecho, y me gire inmediatamente buscando a mi presa, me había puesto como meta llevármela a la cama, a fin de cuentas, solo iba a ser una aventura de una noche, no me casaría con ella ni nada similar; pero primero debía encontrarla. No me agrado mucho cuando la divisé con un hombre que indiscutiblemente era Victor Krum, ese famoso jugador de quidditch. Suspiré, después de todo era una cena para celebrar el triunfo de Gran Bretaña en la copa de Quidditch. La situación se veía un poco más complicada, mas nunca imposible, para mi no había nada inadmisible cuando se trataba de conseguir a la mujer que quería. Pensé, ¿cómo podría separarla del tipo y provocar un encuentro casual entre nosotros?. Le di vueltas a este pensamiento por unos momentos, pero al no hallar una manera de deshacerme de Krum, decidí acercarme más para estudiar el terreno.  
  
Justamente en el momento en que ellos sostenían un platica muy animada, un mesero con unas copas de vino pasaba a lado de mi blanco, saqué disimuladamente la varita, la agite y murmuré un conjuro sencillo.  
  
El mesero se tambaleo, pero finalmente las copas de vino cayeron encima del jugador de Quidditch. Se escuchó el sonido estridente de las copas impactándose contra el suelo y yo me voltee con cara de "¡Oh!, ¿qué ha pasado?". El buscador estaba empapado de la bebida y le reprochaba al mesero su incompetencia, quien se disculpaba muy asustado. Granger observaba la escena espaldas a mi.  
  
-Victor, fue un accidente, el no tuvo la culpa- su voz sonó dubitativa, y  
pude deducir que estaba muy sorprendida por la actitud de Krum.  
  
Este frunció el entrecejo y sin decir nada más, aunque su cara irritada lo decía todo, salió directo hacia los servicios. Ahí estaba, ella sola, era ahora o nunca. Me acerque cauteloso y la sorprendí por detrás.  
  
-¿Aún sigues saliendo con este tipo?, me parece que te conformas con muy  
poco Granger- dije arqueando una ceja y sonriéndole enigmáticamente  
mientras ella giraba hacia mi.  
  
Me miró sorprendida por el hecho de que un extraño como yo la hubiera llamado por su apellido; era natural que no me reconociera, tenía que aceptar que yo tampoco era más un chiquillo. Era mucho más alto que antes y sobrepasaba a Hermione por una cabeza entera, mi cuerpo no estaba tan debilucho como antes, había comenzado a ejercitarme con más constancia cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad. Solía pasarme la mitad de la mañana metido en el gimnasio de mi departamento ejercitando cada parte de mi cuerpo. Esto me había dado muy buenos resultados a largo plazo y tenía un cuerpo que ninguna chica podría resistir, y mucho menos aquella, me dije. Que equivocado estaba, la empresa no iba a ser tan fácil como yo lo había pintado.  
  
-¿Quién........- frunció el entrecejo tratando de recordarme, y me complació ver la manera en que me repasaba sorprendida con sus grandes ojos  
cafés-¿Malfoy.........eres tu?- preguntó al fin sorprendida.  
-Veo que aún no me has olvidado,- me detuve un momento para admírala de nuevo, ¡vaya, de cerca era aún mas bella que a distancia!, tenía un olor muy penetrante ya que no pude dejar de notarlo desde donde estaba. Su olor me agradaba tanto como creí que lo haría o más. Su belleza me pegó igual que una de sus cachetadas, justo en la cara; al verla así, tan cerca de mi, me sobrecogió una enorme necesidad de saltarme el ritual de seducción e ir directo a la parte que me interesaba, mas sin embargo logre contenerme y esperé una respuesta de su parte con una sonrisa......¿nerviosa?, ¿desde cuando una chica me producía nervios con el solo hecho de estar cerca de ella?. Recupere la compostura, esperando a que no se hubiera dado cuenta de la debilidad que empezaba a significar sobre mi- Pero claro, ¿quién podría  
olvidarme?- dije recuperando mi suspicacia de siempre.  
  
-Tienes razón, eres una persona difícil de olvidar, ¿sabes?, -finalmente me sentí en mi terreno, era la típica chica que se haría del rogar pero que al fin caería, pero rectifiqué cuando ella continuó- por la gran arrogancia que te caracteriza- concluyó con una gran sonrisa que observé extasiado sin  
poder evitarlo.  
  
Seguía siendo la misma impertinente de siempre, continuamente intentando ganarme la batalla.  
  
La diferencia de esta situación a muchas otras, era que yo tenía que encontrar la manera de evadir sus comentarios sin agredirla verbalmente si quería llevármela a la cama. Llevaba la ventaja por ser una chica.  
  
-¿Será eso o que aún no has podido olvidar cuando me golpeabas a tu antojo  
en el colegio?- dije retomando la empresa.  
-No has dejado de ser un exagerado, solo fue una cachetada- me miró con  
recelo- y te la merecías. -¿Será realmente así?,- le dediqué una de mis sonrisas irresistibles- Mas bien yo pienso que estabas demasiada influenciada por tus dos amigos- la  
miré esperando su reacción. -Yo sé muy bien lo que quiero Malfoy- se detuvo para mirar a su alrededor y después se acercó a mi a manera de complicidad. Yo me incliné también para  
escuchar lo que iba a decirme- Y lo que quiero hacer en este momento es  
salir de aquí, ¿puedes ayudarme?.  
  
La miré estupefacto, ¿me estaba pidiendo que la llevase conmigo?. Yo no me detuve a hallarle un sentido a la situación, y por supuesto tampoco le puse ningún inconveniente.  
  
-Tus deseos son ordenes para mi.- y la tomé de la mano. El contacto con su mano suave fue muy placentero para mi y comencé a tomar la situación en mis manos llevándola hacía la puerta y luego conduciéndola hasta mi auto en el  
estacionamiento. -Pensé que podríamos aparecernos en algún lado- Comentó al chica al ver mi  
deportivo color rojo. -Podríamos, pero el auto es más tranquilo y ameno ¿no te parece?.- le dije  
mientras le abría la puerta del auto y la invitaba a entrar.  
  
Ella me sonrió y entró al auto. La observe embelesado por su belleza; se sentó, cruzó las piernas sensualmente y yo cerré la puerta y me apresuré a entrar al auto por el otro lado.  
  
Pasados ya unos minutos después de que nos habíamos puesto en marcha, yo rompí el silencio.  
  
-¿No te la pasabas bien en la fiesta?- tenía la vista fija en el camino,  
pero la miraba desde la rabadilla del ojo. Noté que la pregunta no le  
sorprendió. -Esas fiestas me aburren, pienso que son un grupo de persona hipócritas que  
solo van para quedar bien. Hubiera preferido ir a la celebración de la misma cosa pero con mis amigos- su rostro se veía fastidiado, yo supuse,  
ante tanta falsedad. Según mi impresión era una chica a la que no le  
gustaban las apariencias, poco comunes, pensé, pero esto levantó mi curiosidad. Esta sería una experiencia distinta, pero ya había tratado con  
algunas chicas ingenuas- ¿no crees?.  
  
Yo sonreí vagamente ante su pregunta. Lo correcto es que hubiera contestado que no, que yo era una persona vacía que solo se fijaba en las cosas materiales y demás, que era algo muy cierto en mi; claro que si no se es así, no sé es inteligente, solía decir yo; hay que disfrutar las cosas buenas de la vida.  
  
Nunca había compartido con nadie lo que realmente sentía dentro de mi, que era algo muy distinto a lo anterior, mas no se lo que sucedió en ese momento, olvide mi objetivo y comencé a sentirme relajado y a soltar verdades.  
  
-¿Tu realmente crees que yo soy así verdad?- Sentí que fijaba su vista en mi ante la pregunta que había contestado- crees que soy como todo mago rico  
prepotente y que nada más me importa asistir a esas fiestas de personas 'hipócritas' como tú las llamas- me detuve un momento para asimilar lo que iba a decir, era una verdad que había estado guardando dentro de mi hace ya mucho tiempo, y que no me había atrevido a aceptar, mucho menos ante ella- pues lamento desilusionarte, pero no soy del todo tan frió como aparento, en el fondo creo que sí estoy harto de tanta falsedad a la que he llegado, tanta actuación de parte mía, que cuando estoy frente a una que me interesa realmente no sé que decir; no estoy preparado para comenzar a ser honesto,  
pero creo que esta noche podemos retirar las mascaras, ¿no crees?- le  
devolví la pregunta.  
  
Me miró un poco sorprendida, tal vez no esperaba que esa fuera mi respuesta; ¡¡pues claro que no la esperaba!!, ¿quien podría esperarse a Draco Malfoy hablar de esa manera? Y sobre todo sin haberlo planeado. Estaba confundida y lo sé, pero acepto retirarse las mascara junto conmigo a partir de ese momento.  
  
-No me estoy justificando- aclaré- pero tu preguntaste, y eso es lo que  
puedo decirte.  
  
Hubo un incomodo silencio, pero yo continué para no hacer la platica tan tensa.  
  
-¿Qué me dices de ti?, ¿por qué estabas en esa fiesta si no te agradan?.  
  
Escuche como suspiraba mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en su asiendo y retiraba por fin su vista de mi rostro.  
  
-Pues supongo que las circunstancias me obligaron a esto, a ser parte de este circulo vicioso al que tanto critico, del que tanto intento escapar. -¿Por eso me pediste que te sacara de ahí?, ¿quieres dejarte llevar por lo  
que realmente piensas?- pregunté intrigado ante su manera de pensar. -Así es, me encantaría dejar de ser una esclava de la sociedad y pretender  
a lo que no quiero ser, y debo decir que tu fuiste la única salida de  
emergencia que encontré a toda esta porquería.  
  
Me halagó su observación, así que me aventuré a pedirle algo de lo que seguramente me arrepentiría más tarde. Paré el coche en una esquina para dirigir mi atención hacía ella, y esta se sorprendió.  
  
-¿Que sucede?- preguntó la chica intrigada.  
-Granger.....- comencé.  
-Hermione.....llámame por mi nombre.  
-Bueno, pero tu tendrás que hacer lo mismo- le dije un poco embarazado, porque a pesar de mi experiencia en la materia, nunca hubiera pensado en estar en esta situación con ella ni en un millón de años. Pero la vida da  
muchas vueltas y ahí estaba yo ahora, frente a Hermione Granger. Había olvidado mi objetivo completamente, ahora lo único que quería era estar con ella, solo un momento era lo que pedía, pero obviamente obtuve mucho más  
tiempo a su lado- llámame Draco.  
  
La chica me sonrió con ironía, sabía lo que estaba pensando pero aún así me lo hizo saber.  
  
-Esto es una locura, ¿lo sabes, cierto?  
  
Tenía toda la razón, esto era muy descabellado. Por un lado ella era la mejor amiga de mi peor enemigo y por otro yo era un cercano colaborador del señor tenebroso. Si quisiéramos entablar algo habrían muchos obstáculos, pero esa noche a su lado no le haría daño a nadie. La miré decidido, y me dispuse a hacerle la pregunta  
  
-Hermione......¿Quieres pasar esta noche conmigo?  
  
N/A: Que onda!, espero que les este gustando mi Deathfic, me gustaría que me dieran su opinión a pesesita_27@hotmail.com Esperen el próximo capítulo!! Adiós!.  
  
*Escreguto: salió en el libro 4 de Harry Potter, hagrid los creo y son Unos gusanos bien feos!!!. (para los que no se acordaban, muchos me lo preguntaron).  
  
SnAkE 


	2. ¿Más que atracción?

Hola!!! estoy viva, si! Y aquí les traigo lo prometido, la continuación de este fic, jejeje. Primero que nada, lo obligatorio, a saben los personajes no son míos, son de JK y quisiera aclarar también que yo no hice nada para que no pudieran mandarme reviews anónimos, lo juró!! Yo no fui!, La verdad no se porque no se pueda pero si alguien sabe no dude en avisarme por favor. Bueno ahora si los dejo con mi fic!.  
  
Lo que ya quedó atrás.  
Snake  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
¿Algo más que Atracción?  
  
Me miró atónita. Al principio no podía creer lo que le estaba proponiendo, lo supe por la manera en que me miraba; pero esa noche era incierta y todo podía suceder.  
  
¿Me pregunto que esperaba ganar con esta pregunta?, aparte de lo obvio claro. La miraba y no dejaba de pensar lo maravilloso que sería tenerla bajo mis sabanas, pero al mismo tiempo el deseo de tenerla cerca era solo una necesidad de ser comprendido por alguien, de dejar esas citas incidentales que sostenía cada noche. No sabía que esta aventura pudiera llegar a significar algo tan importante en mi vida.  
  
Sin pensarlo dos veces comencé a acortar la distancia entre ambos, hasta que la tuve justo enfrente mío.  
  
- Hermione eres muy bella...., no puedo evitar mirarte- solté a modo de  
explicación  
  
Creo que en ese momento fue cuándo me miró con esos ojos, si, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, me deseaba igual que yo a ella. Sentí su mano sobre mi hombro y fue como una señal para continuar.  
  
La besé.  
  
Sus labios eran cálidos y suaves, fue la primera vez que los sentí sobre los míos y desde ese momento quise tenerlos cerca para siempre. Al principio se mostraba tímida pero después el beso se torno muy apasionado y se desinhibió.  
  
Mis caricias llegaron hasta su cintura y así permanecimos un rato, tomándonos uno al otro hasta que la falta de aire nos obligó a separarnos. Observé sus ojos, tenías unos ojos muy hermosos. En ese momento no supe que decirle así que la observé esperando su reacción. Después de observarnos unos momentos, al fin cortó el silencio.  
  
-¿Porqué no, que es lo peor que puede pasar?- dijo en un tono divertido y  
conspirador.  
  
En mi rostro apareció una leve sonrisa. Puse el coche en marcha otra vez, hacia mi departamento. Llegamos unos minutos más tarde a la puerta de este y con un poco de torpeza la abrí. Hermione me miraba un poco divertida.  
  
-¿Ha flaqueado un poco tu fortaleza Draco?- me preguntó mientras me veía  
prender las luces torpemente. -¿Quieres ver que no?- le dije mientras la tomaba de nuevo en mis brazos y  
cerraba la puerta del departamento tras ella.  
  
Recorrí cada parte de su cuerpo, cada rincón; mientras besaba sus labios rojos lenta y profundamente. Pausadamente caminamos hacía el interior del inmueble, pero continuábamos en lo mismo, no podíamos despegarnos uno del otro, la atracción era mutua y muy grande. Ella tenía una figura que yo definitivamente no podía ignorar y algo más. La chica en ese momento fue como un reto, sentirla entre mis brazos era como una guerra ganada, como si yo hubiese obtenido el trofeo de la competencia. Estoy seguro que se comprende mi situación dadas las circunstancias. Por mas desequilibrados que estemos en cierto momento, nunca te esperas que la rival termine en la cama contigo y en esta situación así había sucedido todo.  
  
Llegamos al fin hasta la cama y Hermione se dejó caer sobre esta suavemente, mientras yo hacía lo mismo en ella, presa totalmente de una pasión y un deseo desbordado.  
  
Las caricias superficiales ya no eran suficientes en ese momento, así que suavemente comencé la gran empresa de quitarle su elegante vestido azul. Mientras acariciaba sus sensuales piernas, su prenda subió poco a poco ya que yo no podía despegar ni los ojos ni mis labios de ella. Sentí un aire de triunfador al ver como lo disfrutaba, el saber que era tan complaciente en la cama; claro que eso no era todo lo que necesitaba para complacerla, como según me enteraría después.  
  
Después de unos minutos, en los que me deshice de la prenda, tuve al descubierto ese cuerpo tan maravillosamente perfecto. Sus pechos eran firmes y suaves cual terciopelo. Acaricié y mordisquee esos pezones turgentes por un buen rato produciéndole un placer formidable. Oh, de solo recordarlo me dan los mismos escalofríos; pero me estoy saliendo del tema de nuevo y describir como disfrutábamos el sexo no es a donde quiero llegar.  
  
Esos hermosos ojos color canela me miraban con una lujuria igual o superior a la mía, el sudor de nuestros cuerpos mezclados es uno de los recuerdos mas favorables de nuestra relación, cabe aclarar que no digo que es lo único que valía la pena, tal vez al principio de todo esto lo fuera pero después esto paso a segundo plano.  
  
- ¿Estás segura de esto?- pude articular con dificultad en el momento más  
intensos de todo el proceso.  
  
No necesito contestarme con palabras, por que el siguiente beso que me dio aclaro todas nuestras dudas.  
  
La noche se torno cada vez mas larga mientras permanecía entre sus brazos, ambos estábamos agitados cuando todo termino, y pasado un rato ella calló dormida con su cabeza recargada en mi pecho. Yo tardé un poco más en que el sueño me alcanzase y durante ese momento muchas cosas divagaron por mi mente. ¿Por qué me había acostado con esta chica?; además de ser una muy hermosa claro, esa era una razón de mucho peso, no hubiese tenido sexo con ella si fuera gorda y fea. Lo que sucedía es que su comportamiento era incomprensible para mi. A pesar de la platica que había tenido hace un rato con ella, todavía no comprendía que iba a suceder después, estaba muy intrigado por su reacción de la mañana siguiente. Quise seguir conjeturando las cosas, ordenando mis ideas para tener cierta ventaja a la mañana siguiente, pero me venció el cansancio y me dormí por primera vez teniéndola entre mis brazos.  
  
A la mañana siguiente.....me desperté algo adolorido a causa de la noche anterior y dirigí mi atención al lado contrario para observar a mi "presa" dormida, debo admitirlo parecía un ángel pensando, claro viniendo de ella pensar era algo que le salía con naturalidad. Me levante de la cama y deposité un casto beso en su frente antes de dirigirme a darme una ducha.  
  
Al momento en que salí del baño, con una toalla amarrada en la cintura, mi mirada se poso sobre una Hermione en el marco de la ventana semidesnuda de la cintura para arriba, el pareo que la intentaba cubrir caía graciosamente sobre sus largas y torneadas piernas.  
  
-Buenos días- dije dirigiéndole una mirada fugaz mientras buscaba una muda  
en el armario.  
  
Cuando la encontré, me la puse, quitándome la toalla frente a ella y quedando totalmente desnudo, sin ningún asomo de pudor ante su presencia. No acostumbraba a tenerlo cuando había pasado una noche así con alguna chica. Ella no se hizo la ofendida ni armo un drama como pensé que lo haría, pero tampoco lo tomo con tanta natural como yo.  
  
-Buenos días......- contestó con la voz entrecortada y tratando de mirar  
hacia cualquier parte.  
  
Por mi parte yo termine de vestirme sin decir ninguna palabra más, ella comenzó a hacer círculos alrededor de la cama buscando su ropa. Cuando hube terminado di media vuelta y me pose frente a ella quien estaba por encerrarse en el baño.  
  
-¿Para que te vistes si así luces mas hermosa, mas natural?- le pregunté a  
la antigua Griffindor.  
  
Sobre sus mejillas se asomó un tono rojizo que curiosamente no había dejado ver la noche anterior.  
  
-Me perece que con la noche anterior tuviste suficiente tiempo para admirarme -contestó para mi sorpresa al tiempo que me cerraba la puerta del  
baño en las narices.  
  
Mientras esperaba a que saliera del baño, comenzó a despertarse en mi una impaciencia inusual. Había logrado lo que quería, una vez más. Me había acostado con ella, la había tenido entre mis brazos como unas horas antes había tanto deseado; ya no era útil para nada más. ¿Entonces porque aún la esperaba?, ¿por qué diantres estaba parado enfrente a la puerta del baño esperándola impacientemente?.Cuando me percate de cómo estaba postrado casi a sus pies, retiré las manos que tenía recargadas en el umbral de la puerta como si esta estuviese hirviendo. Y lo estaba, estaba quemando mi orgullo, EL MÍO, el de Draco Malfoy. No podía permitir que tal cosa me sucediese, así que a los pocos minutos ya estaba bajando las escaleras rápidamente en dirección a mi auto.  
  
Cuando llegue, subí a el y solté el cuerpo cuándo tuvo contacto con el asiento de este. Tenía que irme, pensar bien en lo que iba a hacer; lo que estaba sucediéndome era extraño, algo nuevo para mi, nuevo en mi vida, y era algo que causaba tanto temor que tenía que expulsarlo de mi mente, mi cabeza y no tenía porque llegar a mi corazón.  
  
Ahora que lo pienso con detenimiento, mi vida era verdaderamente envidiable. Todo lo que yo quería, desde que era un niño, lo conseguía. Que si a Draquito le apetecía una nueva escoba, la tenía en un santiamén, que si quería un nuevo caldero y muchas golosinas de Honeydukes, las tenía. ¿Pero acaso tenía a alguien que me escuchará?. Mi padre me aprecia, eso lo sé, pero muy a su manera de ser, ya que la mayoría de las veces era frío y cortante. Tal vez le costaba trabajo expresar sus sentimientos; mi padre era una persona que se mostraba implacable ante la gente, y era difícil que se abriera con alguien... hasta con los suyos, un gran ejemplo es con mi madre... esa si es una relación muy extraña hay que admitirlo, casi nunca se ven por las "obligaciones" de Lucius y siempre que están juntos Narcisa lo ignora......a no pero cuando están con sus gilípolladas no los callas por las noches. ¿Me pregunto si es por eso que mi vida sexual están activa?..... ¿pero ,quién demonios me creo?..... ¿Aristóteles ,filosofando acerca de mi vida?.  
  
Mientras mi mente divagaba en cosas un poco inusuales, me atrevería decir, me percaté de que aún seguía estacionado enfrente de mi departamento; me di cuenta de esto muy tarde ya que la chica estaba parada frente a mi justo en ese momento.  
  
-Si vas a algún lado, ¿podrías acercarme a mi casa?- me preguntó mirando  
hacia el interior de mi auto, con cierta suspicacia, donde yo estaba un  
poco sorprendido.  
  
La pregunta me causo cierto cosquilleo en el estomago, algo que no me gustó; trate de escapara de su encanto pero fui demasiado lento y Hermione ya estaba dentro de mi auto. Encendí el auto y me dirigí a la avenida principal, mi mente divagaba, pero mi rostro se mostraba impasible y con un deje de altanería común en mi.  
  
-¿A dónde te llevo?- pregunté.  
-A mi casa.....- contestó ella con la vista perdida.  
  
Hubo un silencio incomodo mientras yo pasaba la tercera avenida principal del trayecto. Durante todo ese momento, no escuché nada de parte de ella.  
  
-Sé que soy un mago y nosotros somos más inteligente y suspicaces que los  
tuyos, pero seria más fácil si me dices donde vives- dije intentando  
sacarla de el pensamiento tan sumiso en que se encontraba.  
-Ah, claro.......-contesto al fin- sigue derecho, yo te indico- me dijo  
señalando la calle con sus finas manos. -¿Se puede saber que es lo que te tiene tan distraída?- intenté retomar el  
hilo de la conversación.  
-No es nada, es solo que estoy un poco......- intentaba buscar la palabra precisa.  
-Sorprendida- traté de ayudarla. -Sorprendida, si, algo hay de eso- bajó la mirada y buscó algo dentro de su  
bolso- Malfoy, es decir......Draco, ¿qué significó esto para ti?- me  
preguntó. -Una noche maravillosa, si me lo preguntas- una sonrisa sensual se asomó  
por mi rostro.  
-También para mi, fue una experiencia que nunca olvidaré.  
-Totalmente de acuerdo- confirmé, rotundamente.  
  
De un momento a otro parecía que estábamos discutiendo una firma de algún contrato, en lugar de el momento intimo que habíamos compartido horas antes.  
  
-Creo que esto es algo que nadie creería, lo mejor será que no lo  
comentemos- dijo la joven un poco airada. -Si así lo prefieres, esta bien para mi- conteste, tranquilizado de no ser  
yo quien propusiera el voto de silencio.  
  
Silencio de nuevo.  
  
Pasaban ya de las doce del día para entonces y yo había quedado de verme con mi padre a las 2:30.  
  
-Por aquí, un poco más adelante- me indicó la antigua Griffindor.  
  
Legamos a la casa de mi compañera unos momentos después y aparqué frente a ella. Baje del auto y le abrí la puerta a mi acompañante.  
  
-Entonces......- empezó ella, parada frente a mi en la acera.  
-Nos veremos..... Hermione- dije indiferente.  
-Adiós.....- contestó entrecortadamente.  
  
La joven se volteó hacía su casa y emprendió su camino.  
  
Un momento después se volteó hacía mi y con paso vacilante se acercó........ Ni ella ni yo supimos como fue pero un segundo más tarde estábamos besándonos con una pasión desbordada.  
  
Probar sus labios de nuevo, fue como una bocanada de aire sobre mi. La senté muy cerca de mi en todos los sentidos. Pero no podía dejarme llevar por el momento; no podíamos dejarnos llevar, a pesar de que los dos lo deseábamos. Nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos, yo me perdí en su rostro, sus labios ligeramente rosados pero muy apetecibles; miré al suelo para tratar de quitarle la vista de encima.  
  
-Lo siento, fue un.......-comenzó la joven- un impulso, si, eso es.  
  
Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro y no pude evitar agregar lo siguiente.  
  
-Un impulso irresistible, cariño.  
  
La miré de nuevo muy atentamente y vi como su delicada figura se acercaba a mi. Acerco su rostro al mío y lo dejo solo a un espacio corto de distancia. Sentí como tomó mi mano y cuando hablo, su aliento era cálido y percibí su esencia característica de nuevo.  
  
-Chico listo ¿eh?. No me subestimes tanto, que te puedes llevar una  
sorpresa.  
  
En ese momento sentí como sus labios se deslizaban suavemente sobre los míos de nuevo, pero esta vez con mucha cautela, me atrevería a decir que con mucha malicia, ya que cuando estaba empezando a extasiarme de sus besos, corto el contacto entre nosotros. Esta vez se dio la vuelta y no emprendió marcha atrás, entró a su casa. Justo después de esto me di cuenta de que la chica había dejado en mi mano un pequeño pedazo de pergamino arrugado.  
  
"Te veré el sábado en el caldero Chorreante a las 6:00 PM.........  
  
Si es que tienes las agallas.  
  
Hermione."  
  
Las cosas que cambiaron para mi ese día fueron muchas. Ese sábado fue algo que definitivamente no me esperaba, por supuesto que esta es otra anécdota que tengo por contar.  
  
N/A: Por fin!!! Pude terminar este capitulo después de tanto esfuerzo, mi trabajo me costó jejeje así que espero que les guste tanto como yo disfrute haciéndolo. Espero sus reviews y sugerencias, de verdad que me ha dado mucho gusto recibir su opinión (. Esperen el tercer capitulo jejeje, prometo que será antes de que los encuentren momificados por ahí. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!! Escríbanme a pesesita_27@hotmail.com , grax.  
  
SnAkE 


	3. Tan frio como el hielo, pero tan propens...

Hola!!! Aquí va por fin el tercer capitulo de esta historia jejejjee perdón ahora si que ya no se ni donde esconder la cara, si que ha esta un poco tarde la continuación, la verdad es que tuve muchas cosas que hacer y la inspiración nomás no se hacia presente, pero por fin ya hoy les traigo el siguiente capi jejeje, y espero que les guste! Si no, háganmelo saber, que así es como mejoran las historias!  
  
Aquí va:  
  
Lo que ya quedó atrás.  
Snake  
  
Capítulo 3  
  
Tan frio como el Hielo, pero tan dèbil a tu Calor.  
  
El frío de la noche se intensifica a medida que pasan las horas. La lluvia ha cesado pero la acera aún resiente un poco de aquella, y yo también. Las familias seguramente duermen placidamente en sus casas a estas horas, mientras yo..... yo vago por las calles sin rumbo desde hace ya mucho tiempo. Aún después de tanto tiempo de no tenerla, de no sentirla junto a mi, aún la añoro, la extraño más que nunca. Su partida dejó un gran vacío en mi vida que nunca nadie podrá llenar......  
  
Hermione se había quedado prendida a mis pensamientos desde aquella noche; me inquietaba la sola idea de que la volvería a ver, que iba a tenerla cerca de nuevo. Me provocaba una debilidad muy grande su cuerpo, su sensualidad y me intrigaba su persona; eso no me lo podía permitir de ninguna manera y no habría un punto y seguido. Por otro lado, no pude evitar pensar que la chica no había sido tan casta y conservadora como yo creía que lo sería, a fin de cuentas, había pasado la noche conmigo; sin mencionar que tampoco fui el primer hombre en su vida.....¿acaso ese Krum......?, ¡¿pero en que estaba pensando?!, ¿qué creía, que se iba a quedar pura y casta para toda la vida?, ¿porque me enfurecía tanto el hecho de pensar que ya había sido de otro, que otro la habían tocado y disfrutado como yo antes?. Precisamente me volvió a la mente aquella pregunta que me hizo Hermione camino a su casa, ¿qué había significado aquello para mi, solo una aventura pasajera, o tal vez algo más de lo que yo no me había percatado?, no lo sabía, o mas bien no lo quería saber, lo único en lo que quería pensar era en la llegada del sábado que ya tan próxima estaba.  
  
Mi padre me notó distraído aquella tarde de jueves, me hablaba de tantas cosas acerca de sus negocios ilícitos y de esto y de aquello, que yo no pude evitar hacer a un lado nuestra conversación y continuar con mis peleas internas.  
  
-¿Draco?, ¿me estás escuchando?- la voz reprímente e impetuosa de mi padre  
me hizo dirigirme a él bruscamente- ¿En que diablos estás pensando?. -Lo...lo siento padre, estaba distraído, ¿qué me decías?- no acostumbraba  
pedirle disculpas a nadie pero frente a mi padre era distinto.  
-Me molesta tu actitud inmadura hijo, ¿cuándo vas a tomar las cosas  
enserio?. -Padre, padre, pero si yo tomo las cosas en serio- contesté yo con el tono más monótono que encontré- lo que sucede es que tú le das mucha importancia  
a las cosas que no la necesitan, ¿porque no sales, te diviertes con mi madre y dejas un rato tu oficina y los papeles?, hay que pasarla bien, de vez en cuando- claro, esto lo decía yo, que acostumbraba "pasármela bien"  
siempre, hasta llegar a convertirlo en un estilo de vida. -Nada de eso, crees que porque tu estas todo el tiempo en la calle ...- a  
esto le siguió una gran reprimenda sobre  
mi manera de vivir que sinceramente a mi ya me tenía cansado escuchar.  
  
Es un placer ver que algunas cosas nunca cambian, mi padre siempre diciendo que es lo que tengo que hacer con mi vida y yo como siempre continuando evadiendo las responsabilidades que implicaba ser un Malfoy.  
  
Se suponía que los negocios de la familia tenía que llevarlos yo en algún futuro no muy lejano. Aunque eso era algo que a mi no me atraía del todo, era mi destino, y yo lo aceptaba resignado ya que después de todo no tenía una mejor inversión que ser un Malfoy. Me ocupaba de varios negocios de mi padre ya, pero seguía teniendo una vida"liberal" por asignarle algùn nombre, y mi padre siendo una persona a la que le gusta guardar las apariencias ante la gente, quería que sentara cabeza y escogiera de una vez por todas a una esposa, lo cual como estarán suponiendo yo no estaba de acuerdo a consentirle.  
  
Los días pasaron como si hubieran sido años para mi, espere el sábado con una ansiedad que no había sentido desde aquella vez en que me presente ante el señor tenebroso por primera vez. Aquel suceso fue algo que marco mi vida al igual que mi destinol, mi padre me había estado preparando para aquello casi desde que tenía uso de razón y era algo que había asimilado, algo de lo que estaba convencido. La manera de pensar de Voldemort me parecía demasiado ideal, lógica y la adopté con facilidad. Después de ella todo fue diferente, le dio un cambio radical a mi vida.  
  
Aquella mañana de sábado me levante alrededor del medio día, con una compañera a mi lado. Era una chica de tez banca, cabello obscuro y lacio. La habìa conocido hace dos noches en una cena que organizò mi padre en la mansiòn Malfoy. Aquella noche yo continuaba contrariado por el hecho de haber tenido que ver con la antigua Gryffindor, pero el hecho de descubrirme pensando en aquel proximo encuentro de nuevo, me produjo una reacciòn repulsiva hacia mis pensamientos involuntarios. Justamente en ese momento me sacò de mi ensimismamiento una voz dulce preguntando por un lugar libre a mi lado.  
  
-Espero que no te moleste.  
  
En ese momento yo no estaba con animos de tener una aventura con nadie, aunque se tratase de una joven y bella chica. Pero una vez màs me encontre RECHAZANDO a una buena noche deplacer POR OTRA MUJER.......  
  
-Por supuesto que no me molesta la precensia de una linda joven como tu,  
adelante.  
  
Y se sentò a mi lado muy cerca de mi.  
  
Una cosa llevò a la otra, y antes de que terminara la noche ya estaba con ella en una de las habitaciones. Otra tipica relaciòn que no me dejò nada màs que aquel inmenso vacìo que ya desde antes sentìa en mi vida.  
  
Pues bien, con la intenciòn de olvidar mis problemas existenciales, seguì frecuentando a Dafne despues de aquel dìa. La invitè a mi casa la noche del viernes y ella como es de imaginar aceptò encantada, sorprendida de que yo la hubiera llamado de nuevo despues de que se me hubo entregado la noche anterior. La pasamos bien, tengo que aceptar que fue una buena compañera de cama, pero el recuerdo de aquella noche de pasiòn con Granger no me dejaba soltarme completamente y a pesar de todo, no me pude despegar de aquellos pensamientos. Cuando la vi ahi, dormida en mi cama, me di cuenta de que no lo habìa logrado. A pasar de haberlo intentado, no podìa borrar de mi cabeza que precisamente ese mismo dìa, la verìa de nuevo. ¿Cómo reaccionarìa?, ciertamente llegue a la concusiòn de que la manera en que actuo Hermione, habìa sido solo producto del momento. Tal vez se habìa dejado llevar por el hecho de que yo le confesase que no me sentìa satisfecho con la vida que llevaba, que me sentìa vaciò, o quizas fue que se sintiò identificada con nuestra situaciòn de falsedad ante la sociedad. No lo sè, pero definitivamente no creìa que ella fuera a ser la misma, y no sabìa porque. ¿Y si ya se habìa arrepentido de verme?, ¿Y si........UN MOMENTO pero si YO soy el que las deja a ellas, ELLAS son las que deben de estar angustiadas por si me voy a percetar en su precensia, si las quiero seguir tratando, no yo. ¿Entonces porque sentia esa angustia que no me dejaba en paz?. Tenìa que dejar de pensar en aquello, yo no era de esa forma, no me iba a dejar dominar por una mujer y eso lo tenìa muy presente, un Malfoy debe de ser como debe de ser, y tiene que mantener su apellido en alto cueste lo que cueste, asì que me dispuse a despertar a Dafne.  
  
-¿Qué sucede Draco?- replicò la chica en tono adormilado mientras la  
agitaba para que despertase.  
-Tienes que irte.  
-¿Pero porque?, todavìa podemos pasarla muy bien juntos, ¿oes que acaso  
tienes algo importante que hacer?, yo lo entenderìa.  
-He dicho que te vayas, quiero estar solo.  
  
Mi mirò desconsertada por un momento, pero no lo pensò dos veces despues de ver mi rostro firme, para vestirse, tomar sus cosas e irse de ahí. Sin embargo antes de cruzar la puerta de entrada se dirigiò a mi con unas ùltimas palabras.  
  
-Si me necesitas, tu ya sabes donde encontrarme- y saliò de ahì.  
  
Estaba decidido, iba a ir a esa cita y la enfrentarìa con todo el caractèr Malfoy que poseìa. La tratarìa como otra chica màs del montòn, que si me ponìa a pensar mas seriamente, ella no era nada diferente a las otras que habìa tenido en mi cama.  
  
La tarde era càlida, la brisa suave revolvìa mi cabello plateado y me daba un aspecto rebelde que mi rostro serio y firme desmentìan por completo. Parado frente a la entrada del Callejon Diangon, me percate de que habìa llegado a lo sumo con una hora de anticipaciòn del tiempo acordado. Mirè a mi alrededor y me dispuse a dar un paseo por este mientras esperaba. No me perturbè por este factor, el hecho de que hubiera llegado temprano, no era señal de ansiedad, sino todo lo contrariò. Querìa tener la ventaja de estudiar la situaciòn, de pensar con la cabeza frìa y asì porder dominar a esta.  
  
Caminè por el ampliò pasillo y me tope con la tienda "Artìculos de Calidad para el juego del Quidditch" y decidì darle un vistazo, ya que el cumpleaños de uno de mis mejores amigos del colegio, Blaise Zabini estaba pròximo, y pensaba obsequiarle un juego de pelotas para jugar al Quidditch. Entrè al local y me dirigì al estante de libros; acostumbraba leer mucho acerca del Quidditch, era mi deporte favorito desde que era un niño y siempre que tenìa oportunidad, aprendìa una nueva estratègia de juego mediante los libros que hablaban sobre este. Tenìa en mis manos uno de estos libros, cuando de pronto creí escuchar una voz familiar que entraba por la puerta del local. Me girè y encontre ni màs ni menos que a la persona que menos me esperaba ese mismo día precisamente.  
  
Harry Potter.  
  
Lo acompañaba, como era de esperarse, su inseparable amigo Ron Weasley. Caminaban hacia el estante donde yo me encontraba, charlando de muchas cosas a la vez. No es que me importase mucho lo que el pobretón Weasley dijera, pero lo escuché pronunciar cierto nombre, aquel que había estado en mis pensamientos desde varios días atrás.  
  
-....Hermione esta con Ginny, fueron a una tienda de túnicas de gala que  
acaban de abrir no hace mucho, ¿por?  
  
Harry se mostró pensativo antes de contestar a la pregunta que le hacía a su amigo, y yo aproveché para esconderme detrás del estante más cercano que encontré, de modo que no pudieran verme.  
  
-No lo sé Ron, ha estado un poco rara ¿no crees?, como distante todo el  
tiempo, ¿Qué le sucederá?  
  
Yo comencé a intrigarme ante aquel asunto relacionado con la Gryffindor, ¿Qué sería lo que la tenía tan distraída? No pude evitar pensar que tal vez era debido al encuentro que habíamos tenido hace algunos días, y una sonrisa maliciosa asomó por mi rostro. ¿Entonces no era solo yo quien había estado pensado en aquello? Súbitamente me asalto la idea de que la chica le hubiese contado a alguien lo que había sucedido entre nosotros. Es cierto que había sido ella misma la que había propuesto que no comentáramos nada de esta situación, pero y si lo había hecho?, tal vez se lo había contado a la hermana de Weasley, en el colegio siempre que no andaba con sus dos amigos, se le veía con Ginny Weasley. ¿Acaso se lo había dicho a la pelirroja? La idea de pensar que muy probablemente estuvieron burlándose de mi por lo que yo le había comentado a Hermione me hirvió la sangre. Nunca debí de haber sido tan franco con ella acerca de mis sentimientos, y de la forma en que me sentía con respecto a mi forma de ser; nunca debí haberme mostrado vulnerable ante aquella chica que solo tuve una noche a mi lado. Eso nunca me había sucedido, mucho menos con, como yo las llamaba "mis conquistas nocturnas".  
  
-Tal vez tengas razón, hoy no la he escuchado reprenderme como acostumbre-  
el chico se sobresalto- ¡Harry!, ¡entonces si debe ser algo muy grave!  
  
Harry esbozo una sonrisa ante el comentario de su amigo, y a esta le siguió otra mía. Así que no había cambiando mucho que digamos en todos estos años de no verla, seguía siendo la misma niña correcta de siempre, bueno no lo fue precisamente conmigo.  
  
Ya había escuchado suficiente, así que salí de mi escondite de la forma más natural del mundo, como si buscara un libro en aquel estante. Potter y Weasley se dirigieron hacia mi en cuanto me vieron salir. Yo los miré a la cara con mi superioridad Malfoy siempre presente.  
  
-Pero que tenemos aquí, Potter y Weasley. Nos volvemos a encontrar ¿eh?-  
dije sin reparar en lo audible que era mi voz.  
  
Ambos me dirigieron una mirada inquisitiva, y se pusieron a la defensiva.  
  
-Malfoy-dijo Potter.  
-¡Que quieres?, ¿vienes a molestar?- dijo bruscamente Weasley. -Que yo sepa, el callejón Diagon es libre Weasley.- conteste yo- ¿pero aun  
así, tu que haces aquí Weasley? No creo que el dinero te alcance para  
comprar algo de esta tienda ¿o si?.  
  
Weasley se iba a lanzar hacía a mi, pero yo era más rápido y yo ya estaba varita en mano, pero Potter lo detuvo.  
  
-Tranquilo Ron, no vale la pena.  
-Suéltame Harry, lo voy a......  
  
Pero no pudo completar la frase porque detrás de él se escuchó la campana que anunciaba la entrada de personas en la tienda junto a una cabeza pelirroja, seguidamente mi nombre.....  
  
-Malfoy......¿Qué diablos esta sucediendo aquí?.  
  
N/A: espero que les haya gustado este capi ya que me tarde mucho en pensarlo, la verdad espero que no haya quedado tan mal y mil disculpas por lo corto que esta pero la verdad es que quería que terminara ahí. Nos vemos ahora si en el próximo capitulo que espero que no tarde mucho!!! Inspiración no me abandones!!! Si les gusto déjenme un review, o también con sus criticas y comentarios, o si lo prefieren mandenme un mail a pesesita_27@hotmail.com , sale y adiós ahora si!!!  
  
SnAkE 


End file.
